Santa Baby
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Spirit. That one Christmas miracle has brought Jade and Tori together. They spend every moment they can together, but there's a problem that arises. On one of the most important times of the year Tori might be too busy to spend it with Jade. The gang steps in to help Tori and the two are finally able to spend the day together. One Shot


**Christmas is here and I am spreading the cheer. Jori cheer that is. I always planned to do a Christmas One Shot and had a little trouble but I got some help. That idea grew when I remembered the cover Liz and Ariana sung last year, Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire. Then I couldn't help adding the new cover they did this year, Santa Baby. That song is...man, I have to tell you, Liz's voice is to die for. Anyway, happy holidays and enjoy! :{)**

* * *

With the coming of winter the weather seemed to just get worse. The snow piled up everywhere and the temperature dropped, bringing bone chilling winds along with it. It easily added to Jade's gloom. The arrival of Christmas was supposed to be special and full of tender moments spent lounging, comfortable and warm, with her girlfriend but instead she was currently walking a strident path back home through the city of New York where she had moved a year after graduation. They had been living here for almost three years now. She had always wanted to attend a university in New York and she was no stranger to Broadway which she had done once before and wanted to do again. Her parents never really cared for being together for Christmas but Jade didn't care when she had a group of friends she spent it with every year after that one year when everything changed thanks to Tori. That year, Jade had gotten the nerve to show the youngest Vega how she felt, kissing her under the mistletoe. It easily made it the best Christmas ever. From that day forward she grew closer and closer to Tori who gladly welcomed her with open arms.

They eventually agreed to a relationship that went through the usual twists and turns but endured through it all none the less. Tori made Jade feel complete and nothing would ever make her spend too long away from the sunny goofball. That is, until she got that record deal, hit big, and was now on tour, miles away. Jade was so proud and happy for her but bummed that she might not make it home for Christmas. Hell, she had to decorate by herself this year. She normally wouldn't have bothered but Tori loved decorating, and because of that, she wanted to even if it was on her own. She sighed, her warm breath ghosting from her lips in the cold weather. She was all bundled up to protect herself from the cold. She always hated the cold. She reached the apartment she shared with Tori and entered the empty living space. She was more than lonely and hoped Tori would be able to come home for the holidays. She barely had time to put aside the gifts she just bought and made it out of her clothes and into a long sleeve and sweat pants when her phone went off. She stood to retrieve it and then curled back under the blankets of their queen sized bed. She looked at the screen to see that Cat was calling.

"Yeah?" Jade answered, laying back on the plush pillows behind her.

"Hey Jade! Ready for that 'Christmas party'?" Cat greeted joyfully, the tone of her voice putting emphasis on 'Christmas party' in order to accurately quote it in that uniquely Cat way. Jade rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile since no one was around to see it.

"Sure Cat, but it won't help-" she began only for Cat to cut her off.

"No, no, Jade. I just got here a day ago and remember, you promised me you would stop moping and get out of the house once in a while. You said you would go with me and the gang to this party," she reminded her friend.

"Yeah but, it's Christmas Eve and what if Tori gets back while I'm out?" Jade complained. Normally she would have kicked herself for being so needy but Tori did that to her. It was nauseating but she couldn't help it. She missed Tori. She heard Cat sigh exasperatedly on the other end.

"You know I love the fact that you two got together. I love it more than red velvet cupcakes! But I also think you shouldn't keep yourself from having a little fun even if Tori isn't around to share it with," Cat pointed out in concern. Jade groaned her reply, still unwilling to participate.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint the guys would you? Beck came back from Canada, Andre is putting aside a recording session, and Robbie is flying in from LA. I also flew out here to see you, Tori, and Andre too," Cat whined, making Jade give in ever so slightly. She knew Cat was guilt tripping her in a way only Cat could. Cat, Trina, Robbie, and Beck still lived in LA while Jade, Tori, and Andre moved to the Big Apple. This would be one of the few times when they could see each other as a group again, excluding Trina who was busy this year with her Karate class. She was a teacher, who Jade had to admit was pretty good, so right now she was with her students at a tournament. Tori was so proud of her for taking the job. Tori…

"Well, it looks like they'll have to be disappointed 'cause Tori isn't here and I'm not leaving until she is," Jade snapped.

"Jade!" Cat yelled into the phone in desperation and a hint of scolding, making Jade flinch and pull the phone away from her ringing ear.

"Ok fine! I'll see you guys at that karaoke place down the street around seven. You know, the one I took you to when you visited a while back," she stated. Cat squealed her happiness.

"Yay! I love that place! I'll let the others know when they get here, which should be in the next hour or two. Thanks Jade!" she shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, see you Cat," Jade replied. She hung up and let her arm drop to her side. She was never someone who liked crowds or parties unless Tori was there to accompany her. She balanced things out in any situation and kept Jade's temper in check. With Tori, she felt like she could do anything, but without her she felt like her old self, the one who was withdrawn. She didn't have the best childhood with punishments that ranged from getting yelled at excessively to getting hit. She hid her silent fear of her father for the sake of not worrying Tori but that went out the window the very first night they spent together. She had tried to sleep but began having her usual nightmares of her father hurting her like she had as a child. Those dreams only happened when she was feeling stressed or uneasy. She found herself surrounded by a new environment, which was way better than her own home. Despite that, she was still feeling a little out of place.

Tori helped her through the dream and then proceeded to wrap her in her arms. Her warm body pressed to Jade's and she felt completely safe for the first time. She hadn't even felt this way with Beck. Every night following that was how they slept, bodies with no space between them, arms and legs tangled. Recently she spent nights lost to insomnia because she didn't have Tori there. Now she was expected to still attend the annual Christmas party of sorts without Tori too. Like the other years before, they would pick a place to hang for a few hours, then go to either Andre or Jade and Tori's place to start the party part. It was great, but Jade just wasn't feeling it this year. She rolled over on her side and set an alarm on her phone so that she could try and get some rest before getting ready. She then continued to lay there uncomfortably for most of the time, leaving her with only a half hour of redeemed sleep. It wasn't enough.

When the alarm went off she turned it off and then got up to get dressed. She slipped outside, scowling at the fresh snow falling from the sky. She snuggled deeper in her coat and fixed the scarf around her neck so that it blocked off any cold air from reaching her skin. She didn't bother taking the car. Instead, she had taken to walking again since it gave her time to think absentmindedly. When she finally made it to her destination she looked up from her unending gaze on the ground to see everyone already assembled outside, laughing and talking with big smiles. A small one worked its way on her lips just seeing them. Maybe it wouldn't be the same without Tori but she could manage. She walked up to them and they oddly fell silent. Jade quirked a brow at their strange behavior but they didn't give anything away.

"Hey Jade," Beck said, stepping up to hug her. She returned it and then Andre took his place.

"Hola muchacha," he said, his usual greeting doing nothing but reminding her of Tori. He released her to turn to Robbie who held out a fist which she bumped with her own. Cat came charging at her to tackle her in a flurry of cheer.

"Come on Jade! We're gonna have so much fun!" she screamed, grabbing Jade's wrist and dragging her inside. The others laughed but followed behind them. They found a large, round booth close to the stage and took a seat. The warm atmosphere embraced them and twinkled with Christmas lights. The waiter set them up and then left them to choose their orders. Casual conversation drifted between them but Jade wasn't listening. She was busy staring at the menu blankly and wondering if she should sing or not.

"Jade? Hey Jade, you alive?" Beck called to her, shaking her by the arm. She looked up to see the waiter had returned and was taking orders. She hurried and ordered the first thing her eyes landed on. After collecting the menus their waiter left. Beck turned to Jade with a raised brow.

"What?" she demanded.

"I thought you hated getting the penne with shrimp because no one ever prepares it the right way," he mumbled. Hell, is that what she ordered?

"Damn," she growled. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, Tori makes penne with shrimp perfectly," Jade muttered with a hint of longing.

"I'm sure she does a lot of things perfectly," Robbie spoke up from his seat across from Jade. She held back the laugh that threatened to rise from his newly acquired cheekiness and instead kicked his shin under the table.

"Ow, I was just kidding," he attempted to amend while the others hid snickers behind their hands.

"Sure you were, Rex," Jade accused, a playful tone underlining her irritation. Now that Robbie had gotten rid of the creepy puppet, he found that he had the courage to speak his mind without the puppet's help. It was odd to sometimes hear comments from Robbie that would usually be spoken in an urban accent but it was much preferred than having to see that puppet again. The others outright laughed now but Robbie was unamused.

"Har, har," he grumbled. Jade just smirked. Once their food arrived they dug in and occasionally tuned into the karaoke volunteers that went on stage. Cat was the first to get done, and Jade second, so the peppy redhead wasted no time begging Jade to sing something with her.

"Come on Jade, we haven't heard you sing in a long time," Beck encouraged.

"Yeah, how do we know if you still even know how," Andre joined in playfully. Jade shot a confident smirk to him down the table and stood gracefully to lean on the table with her hands.

"Oh Andre, I'm more than sure you remember my talent. I don't think it's going anywhere," she reminded him. He quickly became flustered and waved at her.

"Go on then, show us that you still got it," he said dismissively. Robbie and Beck began a chant that made Jade roll her eyes.

"Fine but you have to get up here to," she told the musician.

"Alright," he agreed. Cat giggled and dragged her up to the DJ while Andre tagged along behind them.

"We want to do something for the holidays," Cat told the DJ. He smiled and nodded.

"We were looking for someone with some Christmas cheer," he approved. Jade narrowed her eyes at her best friend who just shoved a microphone in her hands and skipped off to the stage. Jade took a seat on the grand piano while Andre sat on the bench with Cat plopping down next to him. The lights trained on them and the dim light of the rest of the building wrapped around their curious audience.

"What song Cat?" Jade asked, looking over to her. She grinned when she answered.

"Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire," she replied. Of course, she loved singing that with Jade during the holidays. Andre nodded and poised his fingers on the keys.

"Ok then, lead the way," Jade signaled with a nod. Cat looked back at the audience and raised the microphone after Andre began the song. Jade joined in and together they brought a wave of comforting Christmas spirit to the customers with their soothing voices. When they finished they earned a respectful round of applause. They bowed and then returned to their seats. They had their dessert, hung around, and enjoyed the other singers who were a mix of horrible and average. Jade found that she was actually having fun even if she had to go up and sing. She slumped in her seat and was just about to let herself fully relax when a very familiar, very alluring voice snapped her back into focus. It couldn't be, but it was.

"Hello everyone," she greeted, making the audience clap at her appearance. And why shouldn't they? She was a well-known singer now. Tori Vega stood beaming on stage, dressed in the outfit she wore when they performed Andre's song in the halls of Hollywood Arts. Tori told Jade that she liked the outfit so she kept it. They still sang the song every once in a while for fun to this day. Andre often thought of finally sharing it with the public.

"I'm here to surprise a special someone. In fact, she had just sung that beautiful song not too long ago. Can you help me find her?" Tori questioned. Jade wanted to kill whoever was in charge of the lights because they easily picked her out, blinding her in the process.

"Jade, I'm sorry for almost missing this, but I'm here now. Would you join me on stage?" Tori inquired softly, her apologetic tone digging at Jade who tried to sit with a stony expression and crossed arms. She stared into Tori's expressive eyes and then crumbled. With a sigh she stood up. The crowd clapped as she made her way back on stage.

"You're late Vega," she muttered, not fooling Tori with her forced upset frown.

"I came as soon as possible West," she replied, lowering the microphone so that they couldn't be heard. Jade's lip quirked up ever so slowly, unable to resist Tori's natural charm.

"Don't forget our party. Where are we having it this year anyway?" Jade asked her, figuring that the gang and Tori had planned all this.

"I remember. We're having it at our place this time. By the way, I'll be sure to make up for my tardiness," she responded with a wink and a smile. Jade smirked and accepted the microphone Tori handed her. Tori then turned back to the audience.

"Cat, we need you too," she announced. Cat's squeal in response could be heard clearly and then she was running over to join them. Andre followed again to speak with the DJ. Something passed between them and then he left to take his seat, giving them a thumbs up on his way. Cat bounded up to them with microphone in hand to stand on Tori's right while Jade stood on her left. It was then Jade realized they were in the same formation as they had been all those years back.

"Oh man, are you serious?" she asked her girlfriend. Tori nodded with a smile.

"Yep, its good publicity for Andre and I miss performing it. It'll be fun," she answered. Her bright smile made Jade smile in return and then she shook her head with a sigh.

"Ok," she agreed simply. Tori cheered along with Cat and then instantly stood at the ready when the familiar song began playing. All three of them still knew the lyrics by heart so it was easy to fall into the upbeat jingle and belt out the notes. They danced around the stage, bringing about applause and whistles. Andre was nodding his head to the beat, happy to see that the song might just be a success according to the positive feedback they were receiving. They finished with a flourish and then bowed. They all returned to their table and Jade pulled Tori into her lap as they didn't have enough room to sit side by side comfortably.

Jade didn't want her any further than she was now anyway. She missed her too much to let her go and made sure to let her know followed by a kiss to her soft lips. Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder and just listened in content while she caught up with the others. The day was officially looking up. They left in high spirits hours later to walk the cold streets of New York on their way to Jade and Tori's apartment where everyone had already parked their cars. They had just walked over earlier than Jade in order to be there before her. Jade held Tori's now gloved hand, since she got dressed in warmer clothes before going out, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"So, did the others know you would be stopping by?" she questioned even though she knew the answer. Tori ducked her head but nodded.

"It figures. You and surprises," Jade said evenly with a shake of her head.

"Are you mad I set up a surprise?" she asked carefully, knowing Jade wasn't a fan of them. Jade looked over at her and then squeezed her hand.

"No, I kinda might have liked your sudden appearance," she admitted with a calm shrug of her shoulders. Tori smiled and then leaned into her. Jade dropped her hand to drape her arm around Tori and bring her closer so that their sides met. They made it to the apartment and stripped off their extra layers of clothes to get comfortable. Their 'parties' were more like a reflection of their many hangouts at the Vega residence back in their High School days except now they included booze. It wasn't a lot, just enough to get a nice buzz going, and popped in a few movies. It was a time of catching up and sharing what's been going on since the last meet up. Then the gang gathered the presents they had brought while Jade and Tori sat back. The presents were added to the ones already under the tree and then they waited for midnight. It was a tradition for them to at least open one each at midnight. It started when Trina opened a gift at midnight.

She claimed it was technically Christmas in order to warrant her actions. In truth, she was just being impatient as always. After they had exchanged gifts it was getting late. Tori and Jade offered up spare blankets and pillows for their friends before retiring to their room. They all slept like the dead and woke in the morning feeling no worse for wear since they watched their alcohol intake. They all just milled around until Jade and Tori were awake and offered to make breakfast. With Cat's help it was set out and they ate with some small talk. One by one they began to leave after opening the rest of the gifts. Beck and Robbie were going to stay with Andre while Cat had an aunt that lived nearby so she would be staying with her. They said their farewells and gave out hugs. The gang would be sticking around for New Years anyway so they would see each other again soon. Jade and Tori moved to clean up once they were gone. While Jade worked she eyed some mistletoe hanging from the doorway of the hall. She smiled slightly at the memories it brought but then she frowned when a conflicting thought occured.

"You know, we could be spending time together now that we have the time to spare if you hadn't let them go without helping to clean up," Jade pointed out from her position at the sink washing dishes. Tori just rolled her eyes and tossed a few things in the trash.

"We were the hosts and I felt it was only nice to-" Tori began but Jade just grunted her clear disagreement.

"It would be nice of them to have helped clean," she corrected. Tori fell silent, knowing Jade was just agitated and itching to spend time with her. She wasn't one for showing what she really felt but Tori was getting better at figuring it out without Jade having to explain or say anything at all. When the last of the mess was picked up and the garbage thrown out, they took turns in the shower. Jade was the second one in and had walked out of the bathroom to the sound of the radio.

"Christmas music. Sickening," she commented when she arrived in the living room. Tori laughed from her spot in front of the stereo system. She was swaying to the music, a goofy grin on her face.

"Only you would like this," Jade continued, walking over to her.

"Of course, you can't have Christmas without Christmas music," she pointed out like it was obvious. Jade just rolled her eyes but Tori continued after sitting down on the couch.

"I have another present for you besides the vacation though," Tori mentioned casually. Jade had been excited when Tori announced that she booked a vacation for just the two of them when summer came around. She couldn't wait for that but what else did she have in mind?

"Ooh, what other goodies do you have for me Santa?" she teased, taking a seat on Tori's lap. Tori just grinned and reached up to tap her lightly on the nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she answered. Jade's seductive smirk dropped when she didn't get a rise out of Tori. She huffed and stood, narrowing her clear eyes at Tori who just chuckled, unaffected by her attempt to intimidate her. Jade walked away to make plans to force it out of Tori and that's when the conversation they had sparked an idea. She left Tori to enjoy the classic tunes and entered their room. She kept an ear out for the song she wanted to come on. She worked fast, uncovering the outfit that went with the song they had sung last night. Tori had kept hers but Jade claimed to have tossed hers when in reality she kept it too. She figured it might come in handy and it would indeed. She stripped and then slipped into it. It fit just as well as Tori's did on her. She snuck over to the door frame and listened to the current song fade out. She waited with crossed fingers and bated breath for the next one. When it came on she celebrated internally. This would be too easy. She strode out slowly and began singing along to the song, quickly garnering Tori's attention.

_**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.**_

_**I've been an awful good girl.**_

_**Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

Her sensual voice effortlessly covered over the singer on the radio. Tori tensed in her seat and then looked over the back of the couch to stare with wide eyes. Jade just smirked back and made her way around the couch to stand in front of Tori.

_**Santa Baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue.**_

_**I'll wait up for you dear.**_

_**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

She slid down to sit neatly on the coffee table and continued to stare at Tori who had leaned forward with desire smoldering in her now dark brown and dilated eyes.

_**Think of all the fun I've missed.**_

_**Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.**_

_**Next year I could be just as good.**_

_**If you'd check off my Christmas list.**_

Jade brushed Tori's knee and then winked at her. She stood, dragging her fingers up Tori's leg when she did and then sat on the arm of the couch. She knew just by the look Tori was giving her that she was successfully teasing her.

_**Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lie.**_

_**I've been an angel all year.**_

_**Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

Tori reached out to touch her but she slipped away to walk around the couch and out of reach. Tori sat up on her knees to lean against the backrest just as Jade sauntered past, ghosting her gloved hand across her cheek slowly.

_**Santa honey, the one thing that I really do need, the deed.**_

_**To a platinum mine.**_

_**Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

Jade leaned in, grabbing Tori by her shirt to brush her lips against hers briefly. When she pulled away Tori tried to follow but Jade had already moved on.

_**Come and trim my Christmas tree.**_

_**With some decorations bought at Tiffany's.**_

_**I really do believe in you.**_

_**Let's see if you believe in me.**_

With those words Jade beckoned to Tori as she leaned against the wall of the hall leading to their room. Tori vaulted over the couch and rushed to follow.

_**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring.**_

_**But I don't mean on a phone.**_

_**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

Tori took the hand Jade held up and Jade began to lead her down the hall, swinging her into a low dip so that she could kiss Tori under the mistletoe, then she sang the rest of the song softly as they headed for their room.

_**So hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

_**Waiting, hurry. Tonight.**_

_**Hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

She whispered the last part in Tori's ear after she shut the door and came up behind her. She dragged her hand lightly across Tori's back and then waltzed over to take a seat on their bed. She wasn't wearing any boots, just her black tights, which showed off her legs. Not to mention the dress was short. Tori almost drooled at the sight. Her breathing was uneven and she was well aware that Jade intended for her to be hot and bothered as revenge for having to wait so long for alone time. Tori took a few steps forward until she was right in front of Jade.

"I didn't think you would want my other present so soon," Tori mused with a warm smile as she admired Jade's features, her thumb drifting over Jade's smooth cheek. Jade just chuckled and took Tori's hand in her own. Their eyes locked, day and night meeting to mix in harmony.

"Oh, so that was my other gift?" she questioned quietly. Tori nodded with a sly smile curling her lips. Jade kissed the palm of Tori's hand.

"I missed you so much Tori," she whispered, her need evident in her tone. Tori slid onto her lap to straddle her and Jade's hands slipped around her waist to hold her there.

"I missed you too. Merry Christmas, Jade," Tori replied, brushing Jade's nose with her own.

"And a very happy holiday," Jade responded with a growl, her smirk intense. Tori giggled and then leaned back in to place small kisses under her jaw. She wouldn't continue unless Jade gave her the ok which she did when her hands wandered lower and squeezed firmly. Tori groaned and then molded her lips with Jade's and buried her hands in the thick dark hair. She urged her to lie further up on the bed and then crawled over to descend on her again. She tossed the Santa hat off the side of the bed and then worked on removing the dress while Jade's nimble fingers slipped off Tori's clothes. Tori would show Jade how sorry she was for leaving her alone for so long. She would show her how much she loved her. Jade would accept the apology and return the love just as passionately. When all was said and done, they would lay bare in each other's arms, bodies touching from head to toe as they had always slept. Tori would hold her protectively and Jade would sleep with a peaceful smile. This was how they would remain until hours later. For both of them, being together was truly the only thing they wanted for Christmas.


End file.
